mlpfriendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
MLP: Gems and Stones/Episode 7
Drama is the seventh episode of the MLP: Gems and Stones series. Summary With the school's renovation completed, the Gem girls return to school. When Rarity and her friends expose their background to everypony, drama ensues. Characters * Gem Sisters - Garnet Gem, Emerald Gem, Sapphire Gem, Amber Gem, Pearline Gem, and Citrine Gem * Thunder Stone * Comet Stone * Water Stone * Mac Gem * Rarity * Twlight Sparkle * Pinkie Pie * Lulu Luck * Sweetie Swirl * Periwinkle * Mrs. Peppermint * Hondo Flanks and Cookie Crumbles (Rarity's parents) (debut) * Monsieur Dollops * Madame Dollops * Plumsweet * Waterfire * Card Trick (debut) * Sweetsong (debut) * Lovestruck (debut) Story NOTE: THERE WILL BE SOME PROFANITY INVOLVED (Time skip - a week later) '-MONDAY, OCTOBER 30-' ~(Scene: Harmony High hallway)~ (The Gem Sisters entered the school, only to be met by Rarity and her friends. They, except Sweetie Swirl, looked at the girls with devious smirks and trying their hardest not to laugh out loud. The pink unicorn slightly looks away with a worried look on her face.) * Rarity: Well, well. I didn't expect the Gems to show up today. * Emerald Gem: Any reason why you're talking like that? * Periwinkle: (sarcastically) Whoo! Is it somepony's time of the month? (She and Pinkie Pie shared a laugh, which was interrupted by a stomp of a hoof from Garnet Gem.) * Garnet Gem: Cut the crap, Periwinkle! Now tell us what you did this time! (Rarity puts herself between Garnet and her friends.) * Rarity: Well, during our week off, Sweetie Swirl here managed to get some very...interesting details about you girls. Then, she came to visit me and told me all about it. (Garnet and Emerald stared angrily at the silent pink mare.) * Garnet Gem: So she did, huh? * Sapphire Gem: What did she tell you? * Pinkie Pie: That your daddy killed your mommy and only dates mares for money, and that the Stone Brothers' mommy is being brainwashed by your evil daddy! * Rarity: PINKIE! * Pinkie Pie: Oops! (Now all of the Gem girls are furious upon hearing this.) * Garnet Gem: (to Sweetie) WHAT THE HAY IS YOUR PROBLEM?! * Sapphire Gem: How do you even know these things about us? * Rarity: My mother runs the company that your father works at. I've heard everything his coworkers said about him, and oh my! I didn't think you girls were raised by somepony like him. Oh, and did I mention that your father may be a changeling in disguise? * Citrine Gem: Daddy?! OH NO!! * Pearline Gem: (to Citrine) She's only saying that just to freak you out! * Twilight Sparkle: Nonsense, Pearlie. It's the truth, right? (Amber Gem puts herself between her shy sister and the mean alicorn.) * Amber Gem: You just be quiet, Twilight! I bet there are some rational ponies out there besides us and the Stones who don't believe in those lies! * Emerald Gem: Yeah, and you girls don't even know us personally. So back off! * Rarity: You might want to look around. (And the Gems did; ponies that are passing by gave the sisters odd looks. Some are whispering to others some unpleasant things about them. Others couldn't bring themselves to look at them. They turn to face their bullies with anger, but Garnet is angriest.) * Garnet Gem: Oh, so now we have to deal with this shit until we grow old and die?! * Lulu Luck: Uh, obviously. You deserved it. * Garnet Gem: SHUT UP!! * Emerald Gem: And how dare you tell all of that to everypony in school! * Citrine Gem: And our daddy is NOT evil! (suddenly confused) Uh, right? * Rarity: (scoffs) Sure. Keep telling yourself that. It'll be long before your father gets fired, and when the day comes, expect him to come home, crying about losing his job and how everypony thinks he's evil. Nopony will trust him anymore. He'll probably try to find some way to get money. Watch him come home one day completely drunk, beating you girls until you can't take it anymore, and run away from home. Running away like scared little girls who can't be in the same house as their mean, disgusting father. * Garnet Gem: You...take that back RIGHT NOW!! (Ponies start to crowd around, watching everything and expecting a fight to start.) * Rarity: Or else what? Are you gonna go whining to your mother? I'd like to see you try. Your stupid mother can't do a single thing about it or tell you that everything is okay, because she. Is. Dead! (Every student present stared in shock. Nopony knew what to say. The girls finally lost it.) * Gem Sisters: SHUT UP!!! (Garnet lunged forward and shoved Rarity so hard that she stumbled backwards and fell onto the floor. Then, her sisters jumped out towards Rarity and began attacking her. Twilight, Pinkie, Lulu, Sweetie, and Periwinkle swooped in and tried to pull the angry sisters off of their ring leader. Other ponies that are witnessing what just unfolded stared in shock, some even began to chant: "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!". Pinkie grabbed Citrine by the tail and began pounding her hooves on her. Twilight and Sapphire are constantly slapping and punching each other. Before the fight could turn anymore violent...) * Mrs. Peppermint: THAT'S ENOUGH! (The fighting immediately stopped. Mrs. Peppermint advanced closer to the twelve girls, staring them down with a strict look in her eyes.) * Mrs. Peppermint: I want to see you girls in my office this instant. ~(Scene: Harmony High Office)~ (Both groups of six mares are present here, as well as Mac Gem. Mrs. Peppermint looks through her small stack of papers, before putting them aside so she can speak to them.) * Mrs. Peppermint: So...another fight in the hallway, I see? I expected this from you, Garnet, but the rest of your sisters? The five of you are so well-behaved! * Emerald Gem: We're sorry, miss, but Rarity said some really hurtful things! * Mrs. Peppermint: Which is? * Sapphire Gem: She told us about how our dad abuses mares and dates them for money. But our dad is not like that! * Rarity: (pretending to be innocent) Oh, Sapphire! How dare you take all your problems out on sweet, little moi! (The green mare steps out towards Rarity.) * Emerald Gem: Drop the act, Rarity! * Citrine Gem: Yeah! You leave daddy out of this! * Sapphire Gem: She somehow got the idea that father is secretly a changeling! (Before anypony else could say anything, a well-dressed unicorn mare with a pink body and a purple mane/tail. She is followed by a grayish-white stallion with a straw hat, a blue shirt, and a brown mane/tail. These two are Cookie Crumbles and Hondo Flanks, respectively.) * Rarity & Lulu: Mom! Dad! * Garnet Gem: Whoa! You two sissies are related?! (Also entering are the Dollops couple.) * Madame Dollops: Sweetie Swirl! (Once she noticed Mac, a devious smirk suddenly appears on her face.) * Madame Dollops: Well, well. Who do we have here? It's none other than Mac Gem himself. * Mac Gem: Stop talking like that. (The other parents and her husband mirrored her reaction.) * Monsieur Dollops: Ah, yes. Mac Gem. How is your day? * Hondo Flanks: Still sleeping with mares for money, huh? * Mac Gem: No. * Cookie Crumbles: (sarcastically) Oh, my. Somepony's in a bad moon. * Mrs. Peppermint: All right, let's not let tempers flare. This is the least of our worries for now. There are some things we need to discuss. * Monsieur Dollops: Oh, and what is it? Did these idiot Gem girls harm my daughter in some way? * Mac Gem: (scowling) My daughters are not idiots. (to his daughters) What were you girls thinking, starting a fight in school? I expected this from Garnet, but not from the rest of you! * Hondo Flanks: And while you're at it, maybe give them a spanking! * Mac Gem: You shut your mouth, Hondo! All I wanted is for some pony, and I mean, anypony rational and mature enough to understand the pain my daughters and I went through! The only other ponies like that are the Stone Brothers and their mother! * Madame Dollops: Of course they are. You probably told them your little sob story about how you deliberately drove your wife to suicide, just because she has more money than you. (Mac walks slowly towards the other parents.) * Mac Gem: I would never do that to my wife. She's not dead because of me! * Monsieur Dollops: Well, that's a lie! * Mac Gem: It's the truth! She was killed in an accident! (to Cookie) And also, your daughter just announced that to the whole school! * Cookie Crumbles: (scoffs) And why are you telling me this? How dare you blame my daughter for your problems! What in Equestria do you take her for?! * Mac Gem: Wha...You...Are you defending her? * Cookie Crumbles: She's my daughter--- * Mac Gem: (furious) 'She's my daughter' this, 'she's my daughter' that! That's your fucking excuse for everything, isn't it?! (Everypony else stared in silent shock at him.) * Citrine Gem: (hushed, to Pearline) I've never heard daddy swear before! * Pearline Gem: (hushed, to Citrine) That's how you know how angry he is. (Mac stomps closer to the other parents.) * Mac Gem: (furious) Do you want to know what I thought of you and ponies like you for the longest time now?! Stubborn! Deniable! Immature! Irrational! Complete idiots! I try to explain one thing and none of you even believe a word I say! What's it gonna take for you to finally realize that I'm not lying?! That my wife's death wasn't my fault?! That I am the complete opposite of an abusive, drunk moron?! How many more lies are you going to make up just to fool other ponies?! Are you gonna keep defending your daughters anytime they try to mess with my daughters?! At least I have a firm grip on reality, unlike some ponies! * Mrs. Peppermint: Uh...Mr. Gem, I think you need to calm down--- * Mac Gem: (furious, to Mrs. Peppermint) Don't EVER tell me to calm down!! (Now he turns to face everypony, including the other parents. He's still fuming, yet is a bit calm.) * Mac Gem: You want the truth? My wife, Mother Gem, had to go to Manehatten to visit her old friends. It's not that she wants nothing to do with me or my daughters. This is something that she hasn't done in ten years! She told me that she will be back a week later, but she didn't return home like she said. So I thought 'Well, okay, maybe she just needed to relive her fillyhood for a bit since that where she grew up'. I waited for the day where she returns him, but that day never happened. I got a call from one of her friends, saying that she is in the hospital. She told me that Mother fell from a two-story building. Doctors tried everything they could to save her, but her injuries were much too severe. We never said our goodbyes. (Citrine and Sapphire listened tearfully, but are trying not to burst out crying. Emerald wiped away a tear that was forming in her eye. Even Twilight, Pinkie, and Sweetie were in tears. Mac turns to the parents again.) * Mac Gem: So, you finally got what you wanted to hear. (angry) Are you happy now?! Thanks to you, I'm forced to endure the nonsensical shit about me at work everyday and despising me for reasons I don't understand. And it's not just me, but my daughters have problems of their own! I had the nerve to find out that my girls, who are all I have left in this world, are being bullied by YOUR daughters! And instead of scolding them, you praise them for it! This has been happening all because Thunder Stone and Garnet got together! And then, you came along! I tried so hard to make my daughters happy and made them feel okay to come to me for anything! (stomps hoof) I've put up with this insanity for too long and I want it to end today and right now! Why don't you do yourselves a favor and start acting like real parents and adults?! You don't think I wasn't aware of all the crap you threw at me?! Get your heads out of your asses and smell reality, for Celestia's sake! (Everypony was silent. Mrs. Peppermint takes moment to regain her composure.) * Mrs. Peppermint: Mr. Gem...are you all right? * Mac Gem: (to Mrs. Peppermint) If...it's all right with you, ma'am...I need to step outside for a second. * Mrs. Peppermint: (nodding) Understood. (Mac opens the door and steps outside, closing it. Then follows silence.) * Mrs. Peppermint: Does anypony else have something to say? (When no one said a word, she decided to go on.) * Mrs. Peppermint: Now...Mr. Flanks and Mrs. Crumbles, are you aware of the horrible deeds your daughters have been causing in school everyday? * Cookie Crumbles: We are now. * Rarity: (pretending to be innocent) But, miss! We were just messing around! * Mrs. Peppermint: It doesn't matter if you mean it or not. Rarity, what possessed you to think it's okay to spread personal information to other ponies? And what made you think it's a good idea to force Sweetie Swirl into this? * Rarity: Well...I...it wasn't my fault. She decided to join me and my group--- * Sweetie Swirl: That's not true. (She gets several surprised reactions from everypony present in the room.) * Sweetie Swirl: (tearfully) I...I never wanted to be part of your group! You...Wh-When I first met you girls, I-I thought things were gonna be okay for me. You...were my only friends. (wiping away tears, glaring at Rarity) B-But...it looks like you're not the friends I've wanted! * Monsieur Dollops: Sweetie, sweetheart, are...you all right? (Now she turns to her parents with anger.) * Sweetie Swirl: I'm never all right! You two were never there for me! You never even cared about anypony else except yourselves! I don't know why you were so mean to Mr. Gem and his daughters! Why?! What did they do to you?! What do you have against them?! And more importantly, why are you so mean to ME?! Your daughter! You're my parents, but you don't act like it! (Silent surprise from everypony else. Her mother sighs sadly and looked away.) * Monsieur Dollops: (to his wife) Hon? It's all right. She's probably just overreacti--- * Madame Dollops: (to her husband) Be quiet! Are you even paying attention?! (rubbing her eyes) Sh-She's right! We're horrible parents! Why were we so cruel to Mr. Gem? Oh my Celestia...I'm so disgusted with myself. (to Sweetie) Sweetie, darling...we are so sorry. We had no excuse. I know we're not the perfect parents for you, but I promise...your father and I will start acting like mature parents from now on. * Monsieur Dollops: And as for your friends...I think you know what you have to do. (Sweetie nods in response. With a determined expression, she turns to her five friends and walks up to them.) * Sweetie Swirl: Rarity, Twilight, Pinkie, Lulu, and Periwinkle...it's over. I'm done being your friends. * Rarity: What?! You can't do that! It's not the Popular Six without you! * Sweetie Swirl: Well, you can call yourself the Popular Five! * Rarity: But...why?! You can't quit! If you do, I'll humiliate you in front of the whole school! * Mrs. Peppermint: No, you won't! Rarity, is this really what you think this school is all about? This school is all about education and making friends, not popularity! Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Lulu Luck, and Periwinkle. The four of your are also involved in this! I'm not sure if you girls know this, but bullying has very serious consequences. This school does not tolerate bullying in any way or form! I will also get in touch with each of your parents to inform them of what has happened...and I hope, if your parents are decent ponies, that they'll find a suitable way of teaching you a lesson on why it's never okay to do what you did. I think a week of detention after school should be enough to straighten you girls out. Rarity, Twilight Sparkle, and Periwinkle, your Club Leader privileges will also be permanently taken away. You'll have to find other ponies to take your place. (The four popular mares hung their heads in shame. Rarity crosses her forearms, pouting. Mac enters the room, finally calm.) * Mrs. Peppermint: Mr. Gem, are you all right? * Mac Gem: ...I am now. * Mrs. Peppermint: Mr. Gem, I'm very sorry about what you and your daughters have went through. * Mac Gem: It's all right, Principal Peppermint. (She turns her attention to the Gem girls.) * Mrs. Peppermint: And as for you girls, in spite of your misfortunes, your behavior in the hallway was just as inexcusable. Your anger is justifiable, but your actions are not. This school also doesn't condone physical assault on other students. I bet your father would agree to that. * Mac Gem: Yes... * Mrs. Peppermint: I excepted this from Garnet, but the five of you? You're normally so well-behaved. Garnet, I will let you and your sisters off with a warning, but just this once. I better not catch any of you doing this ever again. Do you understand? * Gem Sisters: Yes, ma'am. * Mrs. Peppermint: Good. Sweetie, I’ll let you off the hook as well, since your friends are using you to bully Garnet and her sisters. That is all, students. You can go to class now. Your parents are also free to go. ~(Scene: Harmony High hallway)~ (While Rarity and Lulu get an earful from their parents on their way out, Sweetie gets many tearful hugs from hers. The Gem girls said goodbye to Mac, and are now on their way to class once Sweetie's parents and Rarity and Lulu's leave the school. Twilight, Pinkie, Periwinkle, and Lulu cast an angry look in Rarity's direction. Sweetie went elsewhere.) * Twilight Sparkle: I can't believe we were ever your friends. * Periwinkle: Yeah! I mean, what's wrong with you?! * Rarity: (angry) What?! What's wrong with me?! You were involved as well! * Twilight Sparkle: We know, Rarity. That was before we got sent to Principal Peppermint’s office. Do yourself a favor and get lost! All you ever care about is hurting other ponies! * Rarity: Are...Are you telling ME what to do? * Twilight Sparkle: It's called standing up for yourself, which is exactly what Sweetie did. You know, we have every right to be angry. So, like I said, do yourself a favor and get lost. * Rarity: (angry) Oh, no! I'm the one who should tell you to get lost! I'' was the one who made you girls popular! I was happy enough to give you everything you've been lacking in your pathetic lives, and ''this is how you thank me?! (She turns away, still fuming.) * Rarity: This isn't fair! This school needs somepony to lead them, and that's me! Seriously, all of you will be lost without me. * Pinkie Pie: Nuh-uh! We can do just fine without you! * Rarity: No, you won't! I'm the most popular mare in school! * Periwinkle: Ha! Not anymore! Come on, guys! (She, Twilight, and Pinkie walked away, but Lulu stayed behind. The white unicorn turns to her pink half-sister.) * Rarity: Lulu Luck? (smiling) Oh, I'm so glad to know you're still on my side. I--- * Lulu Luck: No. * Rarity: No? But...why are you— * Lulu Luck: Don't speak to me. (She, too, walks away, leaving the former popular mare on her own. She watches silently and tearfully as her friends walked away. Unbeknownst to her, the Gem girls saw everything from one corner of the hallway.) * Emerald Gem: Well, well. Everypony's taking their anger out today. * Sapphire Gem: I agree. * Garnet Gem: Well, the good thing is we don't have to worry about her anymore. (They heard the white unicorn scream with rage and storms past them.) * Emerald Gem: And she’s no longer popular. * Pearline Gem: Heh. Serves her right. (Meanwhile, the white unicorn fumes to herself.) * Rarity: This is so unfair! I'm the one who made those five popular! I'm the one who rules this school! And I'm the one who should be better than everypony! Nopony cares that the Gem girls beat up my friends! I'm the victim here! * Female voice: Oh, that's a load of garbage! (Rarity turns to her left to see a few ponies giving her a look of disgust; Plumsweet, Waterfire, Comet Stone, Water Stone, and three others. One is a white-coated male Earth pony with teal eyes and frizzy black mane/tail---Card Trick. The mare next to him is a purple pegasus with blue eyes and messy pink mane/tail---Sweetsong. Another mare standing next to Plumsweet is Lovestruck; she is a white unicorn with her pink mane/tail worn in Twilight's style.) * Rarity: So...almost all of the club leaders are here, huh? * Plumsweet: Obviously. So tell me; how are you the victim? * Rarity: Because nopony in this school likes me anymore! * Waterfire: Well, it's because of what you did. You threaten to hurt and humiliate ponies when they do something that you don't like. You're also manipulative and controlling, and you always put others down! * Card Trick: And you're always recommending new students—or rather, practically forcing them to join the Fashion Club, while trying to make sure that they disregard the others. Anyone that isn’t in the Fashion Club, you call them weirdos! * Lovestruck: Also, let's not forget what you did today; spreading personal information to the whole school. (sadly looks away) I know how it feels to lose your mother at such a young age. (Lulu comes walking up to them.) * Lulu Luck: She also made up the whole "Mac Gem killed his wife" story, which she got from her parents. * Rarity: Lulu Luck?! (angry) Why are you here?! You stay out of this! * Lulu Luck: No! I'm sick and tired of you always bossing me around! I knew your parents made a mistake when they adopted me! Of all homeless little foals, they took me to their home and I was forced to live with a rude, bossy, and selfish pony like you! (looks away) I only went along with your nasty schemes because I never had the guts to say anything. (turns to Rarity) Now that I'm a grown mare, I just want to say that I no longer want any part of it. I don't care what you'll do to me! I don't understand why you're so mean to everypony! (Her half-sister shifted uncomfortably, but tried not to show any sadness.) * Lulu Luck: Just don't ever speak to me, because I don't want to speak to you! I mean...your parents are rich and they buy you everything! What more do you want?! (She walks away, wiping her eyes with a hoof.) * Rarity: (calling out to her) Well, I'' never asked you to be ''part of my family! * Waterfire: Leave her alone, Rarity! She has every right to be angry! * Rarity: I didn't ask you to speak, Lil' Miss Nerd! * Comet Stone: You see? There you go again; you're being mean to somepony. It was mostly your own fault you don‘t have any friends left. * Rarity: (hotly) Oh, so I don't have the right to be angry? * Water Stone: You had the right to get angry. But staying angry wasn't your right, it was your choice. Nopony told you to go around and give others an attitude or try to get a rise out of them, especially if that's towards the Gem girls. You did that all on your own. Your friends and half-sister only went along with it because you want them to. * Rarity: But... * Sweetsong: Why are you making such big deal over the fact that Thunder Stone cheated on you? He did that because he saw how horrible you've been treating other ponies. What, did you expect him to ignore it? What were you expecting him to do now, come crawling back to you and pretend none of this has happened? * Waterfire: You were trying to cause misery on the Gem girls over the fact that Thunder Stone wants nothing to do with you. Face it, Rarity. You'll never get him back...no matter how many times you beg, plead, or cry. You don't even love him. (Thunder Stone enters, much to the surprise of everypony except Comet and Water.) * Thunder Stone: That's right. (to Rarity) Rarity, you and I have been dating for almost a year, and not once have I heard you say "I love you" to me. * Rarity: What...I...You heard everything, didn't you? * Thunder Stone: Only some of it. * Rarity: (angry) How could you do this to me?! You fell for another mare whose way less prettier than I am! You have no right to do something like that behind my back! * Thunder Stone: So what? It's not like you date other stallions behind my back! You're such a monster to other ponies, and I don't like it! You'll just have to accept the fact that I no longer have feelings for you! * Rarity: (angry) Oh, you're such a...I can't believe you all! I'm the one who keeps order around here! You're all nothing without me! * Card Trick: That's not true. This school isn't about popularity or putting others down. It's about friendship and education. * Thunder Stone: Exactly. Unlike you, we don't carry petty little grudges or plan to humiliate ponies until they cry. So do everypony a favor and get lost. (The ponies surrounding Rarity all disbanded, save for Thunder, who remained with her. Once the ponies had left, Thunder turns to Rarity again.) * Thunder Stone: Since you clearly didn't get the message before, I'm going to make it clear to you now. You and I are officially done. (He hovers over to join his two brothers. The formerly popular mare watches with wide eyes, tears falling from her face. She lets out one more angry yell before running down the hallway. The Gem girls had seen everything unfold.) * Garnet Gem: Well, it's official. Nopony likes Rarity anymore. * Citrine Gem: How about we celebrate with pudding? * Emerald Gem: I like that idea! But let's wait until we get home. (The other sisters agreed and walked off to class.) --- To be continued...